


Worse Ways to Wake Up

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godai quite likes some parts of being in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Ways to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> What if things had gone quite differently for Ichijou on his tenth birthday? A brief exploration of how that could affect canon.

_~BOOM~_

Breathing harshly, Godai let his suit vanish from around him. He clamped a hand to his shoulder, grateful that the bleeding had slowed, at least. This one, Number 37, had used some form of projectiles that it was able to hurl with dizzying speed and accuracy.

...one of them had gotten Ichijou-san, too.

Godai broke into a run towards the limp form next to the police car. There were sirens in the distance. Good. An ambulance would be here soon.

His shoulder throbbed, and there was a red mist in front of his vision as he dropped down on his knees next to Ichijou-san. He began to gather the older man into his arms, but suddenly he couldn't keep his eyes open. 

Oh. 

_Poisoned_ projectiles.

Godai felt himself fall forward.

**********************************************************************************

When he opened his eyes again, Tsubaki-san's face was close enough that Godai could see up his nose. Godai promptly squawked at him in surprise. Tsubaki-san squawked back, and Godai heard a tired, fond "tch" from the nurse fussing on the other side of the bed. He turned his head. 

"Hello," he said cheerfully, at about half of his usual volume. He'd get there. He had no doubt of that, under Tsubaki-san's care. His shoulder throbbed, but it was a distant sort of thing. He could totally get up now, if he had to! 

"Hello," the nurse said with a pleasant smile. He looked tired, but he was beautifully well groomed. Wings of red-brown hair sweeping smoothly back from his high forehead. Light blue uniform as neat as if it'd just been ironed. Maybe this man kept an iron in the nurses' office. "I'm-"

"Ichijou-san's son, right?" Godai interrupted, massively excited. "Ichijou-san's son, Ichijou-san!" He laughed, and though it was still an effort to get words out, he felt better for being able to do so.

"I suppose so," Ichijou-san the younger said. "'Nurse' is fine, or 'Kaoru'." 

He had a really sweet rueful smile, and Godai decided at that point that they were definitely going to be friends. 

"Is your dad-"

Tsubaki-san's turn to interrupt. "The detective will need perhaps another day more in hospital than you should have, but I don't expect him to take it either." 

He smiled, to take the sting out of it, not that Godai would've taken any offence from that anyway. Godai nodded as much as he could, around the bandaging across his collarbone. "I know he'll be fine. He's Ichijou-san. Well, one of them."

That got a laugh out of the nurse, and a snort from Tsubaki-san as he left.

Godai smiled up at Ichijou-san the younger, and decided that yes, he was definitely going to visit the hospital more often. Preferably not as a patient, but he'd take what he could get.


End file.
